Little Miss Magic
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Based off of Little Miss Magic by Jimmy Buffett. Troyella. A different twist on their relationship I hope this is original. Please tell me what you think! Rated K plus for implied adult situations.


"_**Little Miss Magic"**_

_**trumpetrulez101**_

**Okay guys, yet another. I've actually had this written since...two weeks ago. But I've never gotten around to typing it up. So please tell me what you think, I worked on this really hard, and it's a song close to my heart. **

Gabriella groaned as the alarm rang shrilly, jolting her from her peaceful rest. Rolling over, she glanced at the calender that hung precariously from her closet door. Today was marked with a red 'T', like three other days this week.

With a content sigh, she snuggled up into the pillows and closed her eyes again.

"Gabriella wake up!" That oh-so familiar voice floated into her head.

"Mmph." She groaned, and thrust the pillow over her ears to block out any and all sound.

"Nooo." She whined, as a small hand played with her hair.

"Momma, silly, wake up!" The childish voice jerked her out of her grogginess.

"You got her up?" She whispered, stretching, staring intently into the blue eyes watching her amused.

"Yeah. I got here early, like an hour ago, and you were asleep, so..." Troy shrugged, grinning.

Gabriella rose out of bed wearily. "She was horrible last night, weren't you Miss Adrina?"

The little girl in Troy's arms wriggled happily at the sound of her mother's voice. Troy tightened his grip on her as she flailed her arms.

"What did she do?" He asked curiously, glancing from mother to daughter and back.

"Addie, tell your Daddy what you wouldn't do for Momma last night." Gabriella instructed gently, shaking her head at Troy, grinning bemusedly.

"Sleep." The little girl whispered, slipping her thumb into her mouth.

Troy laughed. "Adrina Montez-Bolton, you should always listen to Mommy. Even when Daddy isn't here."

Gabriella, smiling, tuned them out. Her relationship with Troy was odd, she admitted it. Others agreed with her when they heard of the exact circumstances. She and Troy weren't married, hadn't ever been married, and as far as she knew, weren't planning on getting married. Adrina had been conceived on the night of Troy and her own college graduation from NYU. Most wouldn't blink an eye at this, but there was one other small factor in the mix. She and Troy hadn't been dating at the time. They were best friends.

Gabriella had told Troy of her pregnancy, and he had stuck by her through everything. Now, 4 years later, he visited at least 3 times a week to help in the raising of his daughter. He didn't pay child support, because they didn't take the issue to court but rather settled it calmly.

Troy himself couldn't be happier. Of course, it would have been better if they had been dating or had been married. After he learned that she was pregnant, he had tried to propose, but, she wouldn't let him "throw his life away on her." Her words, not his.

Setting his daughter down on the bed, he tried to recall that night.

_Troy was sitting on his bed in his apartment, talking to Chad and ignoring the boxes that had yet to be unpacked. A knock rang out._

"_Chad, I gotta go; someone's here. I'll talk to you later though man. Bye." Troy hung up and called in the general direction of the door, "Come in!" _

_Gabriella tentatively opened the door and stepped in. _

"_Hey!" He cried, hugging her. She looked as though she had been crying, but he wasn't positive. _

"_Hi." She whispered, and sat down on the chair across from the bed, perched on the edge, as though she were poising herself to run. _

_He glanced at her, confusion etched in his features. "You can sit on the bed..." _

_She shook her head quickly and twisted her fingers._

"_What's wrong?" Troy said anxiously, tipping her chin up so her eyes met his. Tears brimmed, and spilled over. _

"_I'm-" She broke off, placing her fist against her mouth to stifle a cry he could only describe as anguished. _

"_Brie, just tell me."He pleaded, crouching in front of her on his knees, his hand on hers. _

"_Troy, I'm pregnant." She sobbed, falling off the chair and on top of him. _

_He sat there in shock, holding her close as she cried bitterly. _

"_I'm so scared!" She wailed, clutching his shoulders as her support. _

_Numbness. That was all Troy could feel. Numbness. _

"_Pregnant?" He echoed, his voice catching on the word._

"_My mom is furious. Please don't leave me." She whispered, her breathing unsteady. _

_Troy's body tensed against hers. "Who did this to you? What asshole did this? I want to kill him! Of course I won't leave you Brie...you're my best friend. Now please...tell me who did this." He asked angrily, trying to calm down._

"_Troy, you're the father." Gabriella whispered softly, starting to cry again. _

"_No...but we never...only once...I didn't...and...how?" He sputtered, seriously confused. _

_Gabriella pulled away. "I lost my virginity to you three months ago. I'm three months pregnant. I haven't slept with anyone since...that night." _

_With that, she rose and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. _

_Troy sat there in shock listening numbly to the sound of her sobbing. Something clicked in his mind, and he jumped to his feet and was at the door. _

"_Brie! Let me in! Please!" He begged, twisting the knob anxiously. _

_She opened the door carefully. Troy gleefully picked her up and spun her around, before setting her on the counter top and hugging her. "Never have I been so happy." He murmured truthfully, hugging his best friend. _

_After eating a rushed dinner, Troy placed her on the couch and ran back to his room to find the ring his mother had given him on his graduation day._

_Troy sprinted back to the living room where she sat nervously, glancing around._

_He sat down next to her, and took her hands in his. _

"_Gabriella, you've been my best friend for...well it feels like we've been together forever. And now you're giving me a child. Will you marry me?" He murmured, slipping the ring onto her finger gently. _

_She stared at him. "Troy..." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You've been my best friend for longer than I can count. And now you've given me a child- everything I've ever dreamed of. I can't ruin your future by being the pregnant best friend you felt obligated to marry because she got knocked up. You don't love me. I know you don't. Please don't throw your life away on me and this baby." She slid the ring off sadly and placed it in his hand. Gently, she closed his hand over the ring. _

"_It's better this way." She whispered, blinking back tears. _

"_Gabriella, it wouldn't ruin my life. You've given me a child and we're best friends. Even if you won't marry me, I'll stick with you through everything. You can't get rid of me that easily. That I promise." Troy hugged her tightly, kissing her hair tenderly. _

_A watery smile appeared on her face. "I-uh-Troy...thank you." She whispered, and relaxed into the hug._

He was shaken from his reverie by Adrina's cries. Instantly he picked her up, cooing to his daughter. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly 5 pm.

Gabriella appeared in the doorway, wearing a knee-length skirt, turtleneck and jacket, all in a light shade of violet.

"Does this look okay?" She asked nervously, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle from her skirt.

He stared at her. "You look...awesome. Why so dressy? Got a hot date?" He teased, trying fervently to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

She blushed. "Um, yes, actually. We're going to dinner. I'm really sorry, I forgot to tell you! You wouldn't mind watching Addie would you?"

He grinned at her. "Gab chill, she's my daughter too. I'd love to watch her. And she would love to be watched by me! Wouldn't you Darlin'?" He cooed at the little girl who was identical to her mother, except for the piercing blue eyes.

She giggled, and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I love Daddy." She said plainly, giggling softly after. Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella.

"See? At least one of you does!" He said, obviously kidding. Gabriella laughed.

"Okay, okay you two. But I'll be back by ten, so call me if there's any problems. Alright?"

Troy nodded, and Adrina blew her mother a kiss.

Nine forty-five PM.

The door opened, and Adrina shrieked as the rain came gushing in, hiding her face in her daddy's chest as a bolt of lightning graced the sky.

Gabriella came rushing in, and swept her baby girl into her arms, shushing her frantically as the child sobbed. Troy was on his feet as the man entered slowly behind Gabriella.

"Is this Adrina?" The man asked Troy. He nodded.

"Are you the babysitter or something?" The man looked distastefully at Troy.

Troy was ready to agree, but Gabriella cut him off. "He's Adrina's father."

He looked stunned. "Oh. Well then, good night Gabriella. Let's..er...not do this again. I will see you at the office."

With that, he turned on his heel and fled the apartment.

Gabriella looked stunned and hurt. She went into her bedroom and closed the door gently.

Troy was furious, but only picked up Adrina to carry her into her room.

He changed her gently, then tucked her into the crib.

"Good night Adrina." He whispered lovingly, bending over to kiss the sleepy girl on the forehead.

She smiled up at him, her eyes drooping.

"Sing me to sleep Daddy." She pleaded, widening her blue eyes, before her tiny mouth parted in a yawn.

He nodded, and thought for a moment, before singing softly.

"_Constantly amazed by the blades of the fan on the ceiling_

_The clever little glances she gives me cant help but be appealing_

_She loves to ride into town with the top down_

_Feel that warm breeze on her gentle skin_

_She is my next of kin_

_I see a little more of me everyday_

_I catch a little more moustache turning gray_

_Your mother is the only other woman for me" _Gabriella entered, and leaned against the door, listening.

"_Little miss magic, what you gonna be? _

_Sometimes I catch her dreamin and wonder where that little mind meanders_

_Is she strollin along the shore or cruisin o'er the broad savannah_

_I know someday shell learn to make up her own rhymes_

_Someday shes gonna learn how to fly_

_Oh that I wont deny_

_I catch a little more dialogue comin my way_

_I see those big brown eyes just start to lookin astray_

_Your mother's still the only other woman for me" _She blushed furiously, but kept quiet.

"_Little miss magic, what you gonna be? _

_Yes she loves to ride into town with the top down_

_Feel that warm breeze on her gentle skin_

_She is my next of kin_

_Constantly amazed by the blades of the fan on the ceiling_

_Those clever little looks she gives just cant help but be appealing_

_I know someday shell learn to make up her own rhymes_

_One day shes gonna learn how to fly_

_That I wont deny_

_I see a little more of me everyday_

_I feel a little more mustache turning gray_

_Your mother's still the only other woman for me_

_Little miss magic, what you gonna be? _

_Little miss magic, what you gonna be?_

_Little miss magic, just cant wait to see..." _He paused, and looking down, saw his daughter sleeping contently. Turning, he saw Gabriella in the door, grinning.

She walked forward slowly, winding her fingers around his tie, before dragging him to her room whisper-singing the last line from the song.

"_Its raining, its pouring_

_Your old man is snoring..."_

**So what did you think? I love it. I really do. I think it's one of my best, but that's just me. Please please please tell me what you thought! I love reviews, and it doesn't have to be super long, just a "good." would make me happy! Or a "bad" for that matter. But if you do put "bad" could you explain why? I want to improve! By the way, if you didn't understand, she and Troy are together again. Yay! The song was "Little Miss Magic" by Jimmy Buffett. **


End file.
